LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 June 2012
11:55 Hello? 11:58 ... 12:01 hi 12:01 Who wants shivals skin 12:09 Hey, guys! 12:09 A quick update on Siege: 12:09 We have found our programmers, but we STILL need concept artists! 12:09 Also, we have a choice of two logos, and we need help picking out which one is best! 12:10 Hello! 12:10 I got pokemon conquest :) 12:10 (yes) 12:10 Cool! 12:10 12:11 Siege is almost in the process of construction. 12:11 its rating from me is 8.75 in my ratings, so thats good (yes) 12:11 Good. 12:12 Ok so bye :) 12:30 Hello comrades. 12:46 I DID IT! 12:46 I BEAT Star Wars: Republic Commando 12:51 I BEAT Star Wars: Republic Commando :d :d :d :d :d :d 12:54 Hello. 12:54 That was fun. 12:54 And satisfying. 12:54 Well, I just yelled at Csk. 12:54 Let's see how this pans out. 12:55 Just checking in. 12:56 Bye. 01:16 .......................... 01:17 ok who killed chat? 01:18 was it you wiki bot!?!?!?!?!?!??! 01:22 i think is was! 01:25 and still dead 01:25 ! 01:26 "The only way the universe can truly flourish is if imagination is once again free of water." 01:26 Baron Typhonus 01:26 Alcom are you a part of Project Build? 01:26 O_O TALKING 01:27 :P 01:27 GTG BYE 01:27 bbt 03:14 Nobody is talking 03:14 :C 03:23 Hey 03:23 I am 03:23 :P 03:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcCBHMgZb4Q 03:25 Reupload. 03:25 Bad video. 03:25 Because it's a reupload. 03:30 Hi. 03:31 Hey 03:32 Hey all 05:07 Test. 06:26 h 06:26 i 11:52 :P 11:53 9in3 11:53 in 11:53 3 11:53 2 11:53 1 11:53 .................... 11:53 you got spamed :P 11:58 any one know a good mc tex pack? 11:58 i want a new one i dont like the steam punk one 12:16 Hello. 12:17 pro what tex pack do you use? 12:17 The Basic, because I have better ones but don't know how to patch them. 12:18 yah 12:18 i think i just put one in the mod folder :P 12:18 They're HD and I don't know how to patch them. 12:19 oh yah amco has some HDD packs in it 12:19 You know how to patch them? 12:19 no amco dose it for you 12:19 amco? 12:20 http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/293667-125-amco-arrrgs-minecraft-overhaul/ 12:20 but its SUPER lagy 12:25 brb 12:26 server up? 12:28 buting it up 12:28 put 12:28 : 12:30 up 12:50 GUYS EXCITING NEWS :D 12:51 I saw the commercial to Ninjago season 3 :D on tv (so its real) 12:51 yah we all know that 12:51 .................:P 12:53 Oh.. *facepalm i just saw the commercial and was all like "oh I got to tell the guys on LU and ninjago wiki" no one was on ninjago wiki 12:53 So supposively it looks like garmadon and the serpintine teamed up 12:54 ok so.... cya 01:04 Testing... 01:04 anyone? 01:05 i like cheese 01:05 :P 01:06 Nice. :P 01:06 i like this new comic I found out about. :P 01:07 It has betrayal, paranoia, fear, dictators and insane killers. :P 01:07 Its on Act IV now.... 01:12 hi i like nukes 01:12 :P 01:12 I like.... not nukes. :P 01:17 sigh... :P 01:25 Hello> 01:25 Hallo. 01:37 First time i've had a HQ wallpaper in... a while, actually. 01:39 Helloooo everyone! 02:03 Hiya. 02:03 Hi 02:03 How are you? 02:03 Alright 02:04 Typical conversation. :P 02:05 Yes. No one enjoys chatting here. 02:06 i do 02:06 We all know you like to chat :P . 02:06 AND NUKES 02:06 :P 02:07 User_blog:Lost_twilight_energy/I_like_nukes 02:08 Hai 02:08 Ohai. 02:09 Liek my wallpaper? :P http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lumtest/images/6/65/I%27m_epic_and_I_know_it..PNG 02:10 Guys I need some help 02:10 Ja/ 02:10 http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Award?action=edit 02:10 *Ja? 02:10 http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Award 02:10 That is. . . well, er.. 02:10 I'm trying to create a template that doesn't just show up as (Bold): Template:Award 02:10 :/ 02:10 don't look at ME. :P 02:11 :P 02:12 Sorry. That isn't my thing :P . 02:12 I'm more into odd wallpapers. :P 02:12 I would never guess that. 02:13 *sigh* Okay 02:14 LOL YOU A ADMINISTRATOR ON THERE 02:14 SRY CAPS! 02:14 I fixed my problem. :P 02:14 gtg. Bai! 02:16 I must go also. Later!\ 02:23 LOLOLOL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBN0IQWbguk&feature=relmfu 02:51 Test 05:02 RIP CHAT 05:03 R.I.P LEGO Universe,1999 - 2012 05:19 The LMBs chat was too boring. 05:20 So I came here. 05:20 MORE BORINGNESS. 05:21 bai peoples. 05:22 nvm i'll stay. 06:03 ........................................................ 06:40 hi 07:14 Hi guys :) 07:14 RIP chat??? 07:16 Btw have you guys seen the Ninjago season 3 commercial? 07:16 I don't Ninjag. 07:16 o 07:17 Also, had one of those infamous LU dreams last night. 07:18 Ironicly, I had a dream of LU too... 07:18 Not irony... 07:19 ^ lol. 07:19 * facepalm whoops i used the wrong word XD 07:19 Hello? 07:19 hi 07:21 Well my Dream was short but Kinda funny at the same time... It was LU and ninjago too.... 07:25 Well, See you guys bye 07:36 GTG BBL 08:58 Hi all 08:58 hi pang 08:58 ooh people are here :D 08:58 I expected hours of silence :P 08:58 and by people, I mean you Darwin :P 08:59 just me for now,i think 08:59 oh,lol 08:59 How are you? 08:59 Tsup dude ? 08:59 not much, busy day but all good now 08:59 Wow,whats rong with me tday? 08:59 ? 09:00 nvm 09:00 Ive been really busy too 09:00 Fun things I hope :) 09:01 Studying. 09:01 sigh 09:01 :( 09:02 you ? 09:02 Work, running around after people, buying Mum a new TV (she didn't trust these flat screen ones before but that's all you can buy now), and political party stuff 09:02 Hi Robohop 09:02 Salutations Everyone 09:03 Hi pangolin 09:03 hi 09:03 I am sad 09:03 pang,your mum thinks ITS A TRAP 09:03 what's up Robo? 09:03 Why u sad ? 09:04 LOL Darwin, kinda :P 09:05 Today was the second to last day of school and my science teacher (he taught 40 years and was the best teacher ever) is retiring. 09:05 :( 09:06 It's always a shame to miss a good teacher 09:06 I haven't been to school for a few years and I still miss my old IT teacher :) 09:07 He used to blow things up just to teach us why it exploded. 09:07 xD 09:07 Lol 09:08 my teacher does that too,but my friend does stupid things just cuz he can 09:16 White, Y U NO COME TO CHAT? 09:16 Well asking him here won't work, he can't read it :P 09:19 I wonder what hes doing. 09:19 Any ideas? 09:20 I think he has a LEGO Jay in one hand, and a LEGO Nia in another, and he's making them kiss :P 09:20 Now kiss! :P 09:20 exactly! 09:20 I think hes doibg something important 09:20 That's more likely 09:20 Hr has reptiles 09:21 :O 09:21 Thou the name 09:21 HE'S FEEDING THE SERPENTINE?!?! 09:21 haa 09:21 haha 09:21 Quick, we have to stop White collecting the four fang blades!!! 09:21 WHITE IS THE GREAT DEVOURER! :P 09:22 :O 09:22 OM NOM NOM 09:22 Lets talk in pm :) 09:22 ok 09:42 hello 09:42 Hi Skides 09:42 I havent been on in a while.. 09:42 welcome back :) 09:43 Yeah I come in every blue moon because this place is starting to be a community of people who played LU not a community about LU you know what I mean? 09:44 Yeah that makes sense 09:44 yeah so im just dropping in to say hi 09:44 all it needs is the conversation to be directed back to LU and chat returns to what it was :) 09:44 yeah 09:45 I mean the whole wiki doesnt have to be about LU it just needs to be more LU related 09:45 there are far too many minecraft posts etc 09:45 yeah 09:48 I made a LU summoner in real life with clay decals paints and stuff now that I look at the real thing it doesnt look the same 09:48 ooh nice 09:48 I have been struggling with the summoner 09:48 I have a pretty good engineer though (all brick built) 09:49 same for samurai, buccaneer, and daredevil 09:49 wow brick built 09:49 and a few others, but the ones I named are the only ones I have pics of 09:49 one moment 09:49 ok 09:50 http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=448279 this is my brothers brickshelf page, he invented most of these ones, and I created the space ranger, space marauder, and a few others 09:50 Oh yeah Ive seen these! 09:50 did I show you before? lol 09:50 I like showing them off :P 09:50 Project KILLU was Csk's trolling machine. 09:50 :P 09:50 KILL U? 09:51 Skides, look in recent wiki stuff 09:51 oh ok 09:52 Hi! 09:52 hi le 09:52 how are you? 09:52 Hi 09:52 Fine 09:53 Salutations Le 09:53 *le 09:54 yeah those brick builts are great 09:54 thanks Skides! 09:55 :D 09:55 Hello 09:55 :D 09:55 :D 09:55 I should be using the brick ones in animations 09:55 Hi Rio 09:55 Say it, rio, say it! :D 09:55 YAHOO! 09:55 ? 09:55 Salutations Rioforce 09:55 I just got a Wacom Drawing Tablet from my sister's room-mate's sister's husband! :D : :D :D 09:55 wow 09:55 (googles) 09:55 cool 09:55 I looooovvvveeee it! :D 09:56 It's awesome 09:56 :) 09:56 Thanks, Dave! :P 09:56 I know drawing tablets are the best 09:56 Yea, Thanks Dave! 09:56 Okkkkaaaaaayyyyyy 09:56 1 google later: NICE dude! 09:56 :P 09:56 A0 doesn't know what a wacom is... :P 09:56 I didn't until internet :) 09:57 :P 09:57 Really? 09:57 yup 09:57 Even I knew about Wacom! :P 09:57 NOT from the Internet! :P 09:57 It isn't a big brand here or anything 09:57 Wacom is huge 09:57 It's RoboHop. Not A0 09:57 *evil glare* 09:58 User blog:Alcom1/OI AGAIN! 09:58 I saw alcom :P 09:58 very funny 09:58 OI! 09:58 I find one, and then another pops up! 09:58 lol 09:59 it's quite funny really 09:59 shame we can't link to this wiki 09:59 I'm going to opperate under the assumption that the LNA is running an ad campaign of lies and rumors. 09:59 hahahahahaha 09:59 society is funny 09:59 Yea... 09:59 have fun :P 09:59 Im sorry but can someone explain it? 09:59 Skides, the LNA is a "let's make a LEGO game" team 10:00 In our basement... 10:00 however, loads of people on the messageboards think that is is an OFFICIAL LEGO MADE GAME 10:00 http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Le717/A_Plea_For_Reform 10:00 Yup 10:00 That's me. :P 10:00 Alcom keeps going "LOL, silly people" 10:00 oh 10:00 im starting to get it 10:02 Hey I gtg im starting to feel sick, bye 10:02 ok cya 10:02 hope you feel better soon 10:02 thanks 10:03 GTG 10:03 And it's just us guys again :) 10:03 I am going to kill Csk. 10:03 Hi Keo 10:03 :P 10:04 I will beat him to death with my cursor. 10:04 :P 10:05 Seriously, what is wrong with him. 10:05 He yells at all of us, and gets beaten into submission legally; then he claims he was just joking, 10:06 Where is he? 10:06 His blog. 10:06 next time he's on chat we should all PM spam him 10:06 User_blog:Csk5/Project_KILLU 10:06 Hi Helix 10:06 Hey PANGOLIN2 10:06 Csk: "Alcom, you would be a great mod! You are so nice..." Alcom: "Shut up" 10:06 that was fun. 10:06 classic Alcom 10:09 Hmm... 10:09 Light Bulb! 10:09 Hehe, I'm watching a film where the monster looks like a cross between "Panrahk" and "Carapar" :P 10:10 ... 10:11 it is an awful film 10:12 Augh. 10:12 Well, that was fun. 10:12 lol 10:12 Just yelled at Csk some more. 10:12 :) 10:31 welcome back 10:32 not a thing has happened while you were gone :P 10:35 Hi Neb 10:35 <-Nebulous-> Hello. 10:35 Incoming 20 light year diameter cloud. 10:35 <-Nebulous-> Nice one. :P 10:35 :P 10:35 <-Nebulous-> As for Csk's blog... If that was trolling, the internet does not have a bright future. 10:36 lol 10:37 Hello! 10:37 Hi Awesome 10:38 Hi! 10:39 <-Nebulous-> Hello. 10:40 Hey, Nebula! 10:41 <-Nebulous-> What's up? 10:41 Working on a model for Siege. 10:41 <-Nebulous-> Cool. 10:42 Hello. 10:42 Hi. 10:42 <-Nebulous-> Hi. 10:42 You see CSk's blog? 10:42 Nope. 10:42 <-Nebulous-> Yes. :P 10:42 You see my hate comments? xD 10:42 <-Nebulous-> What a joke. Or rather, a sad excuse for one. 10:43 OH, that blog? 10:43 Yeah, I saw it. 10:43 <-Nebulous-> If he thinks that was good, he seriously wasted 4 months of his life. :P 10:43 I hate him so much. 10:43 I have for a long itme. 10:43 <-Nebulous-> What's an itme? :P 10:43 *time 10:43 xD 10:43 One second. 10:43 He's such a loser (no offense). 10:44 I will show you where I started hating him. 10:44 <-Nebulous-> Okay. :P 10:44 He passes his time trolling us in a non-funny way. 10:44 <-Nebulous-> That wasn't trolling. That was... utterly pointless. There was no humor to be found. 10:44 <-Nebulous-> Anywhere. 10:45 You know. 10:45 You're right, Neb. 10:45 Excuse my language, but he is a... 10:45 <-Nebulous-> ... :P 10:46 So. 10:47 brb 10:47 <-Nebulous-> Oh, just waiting for you to finish your sentence. :P 10:47 He told me it. 10:47 :p 10:47 <-Nebulous-> :P 10:47 <-Nebulous-> So who's excited for Paper Mario: Sticker Star? :P 10:47 One second. 10:48 What's that? 10:48 <-Nebulous-> One sec, 10:48 hi Sean 10:48 <-Nebulous-> http://e3.nintendo.com/games/#/3ds/paper-mario 10:48 User_blog:Csk5/Is_there_such_a_thing_as_"Badbye"? 10:48 i have an awsome idea 10:48 That is when I first hated him. 10:49 hi Whit 10:49 *White 10:49 Hello, how are you? 10:49 Hello. 10:49 Fuming. 10:49 good thanks, you? 10:50 <-Nebulous-> Hey, it's White. :P 10:50 Darwin was looking for you a few hours ago, but he went 10:50 <-Nebulous-> Haven't seen him since LU closed, I think. 10:50 Hey Nebulous! 10:50 Hmm, 10:50 Okay, BRB for real... 10:50 Whoops. 10:50 Gtg. 10:50 I'll catch him tomorrow Pangolin, thanks. 10:50 Cya! 10:51 <-Nebulous-> Hi. 10:51 <-Nebulous-> :P 10:51 <-Nebulous-> Shoot, missed Keo leaving. Oh well. 10:51 Haven't seen you since the closure of LEGO Universe. 10:51 <-Nebulous-> Yep. 10:51 <-Nebulous-> How are things? 10:53 <-Nebulous-> So... Good, I guess. :P 10:54 Pretty well, just been working and taking classes on web development. 10:54 <-Nebulous-> Oh, cool. 10:54 Thanks. 10:54 How about you? 10:54 <-Nebulous-> Is that what you want to do for a career? 10:54 Yes it is ;) 10:54 <-Nebulous-> I've been learning some programming myself. And I'll be taking a class on Java in the fall. 10:55 Sounds great, hope for the best. 10:55 <-Nebulous-> I want to be a game programmer. 10:55 <-Nebulous-> Thanks. 10:55 I do, game industry just doesn't pay enough. 10:55 <-Nebulous-> Hmm... 10:55 That's why i'm going in the path of web development.. 10:55 <-Nebulous-> Yeah, I suppose that does pay rather well. 10:56 <-Nebulous-> I would know, it's what my dad does for a living. :P 10:56 I go to a college with a massive legitimate Game Design Major. 10:56 Hehe, 10:56 :P 10:56 Remember the massive party before the announcement of closure :D 10:56 <-Nebulous-> Really? 10:56 <-Nebulous-> Where is it? :P 10:56 <-Nebulous-> What's it called? :P 10:57 <-Nebulous-> I have NO idea where I'm going yet. 10:57 <-Nebulous-> Oh, and yes, I do. That was great. :P 10:57 Yeah. 10:57 http://www.rit.edu/programs/game-design-and-development 10:57 ^that 10:58 Take a look at those fancy courses you get to take. 10:58 University Physics... 10:58 Analytic Geometry... 10:58 <-Nebulous-> Sorry if I'm unresponsive, just checking it out. :P 10:58 Don't tell Machine, he'll go crazy at physics :P 10:58 Data Structures and Algorithms for Game Design and Development... 10:59 but he wants to come study here to go to Oxford 10:59 <-Nebulous-> I've already taken some of these classes. XD 10:59 Or you could come study here, oh right... I forgot... 10:59 The monies. 10:59 Alcom, I WISH I could afford to study there :P 10:59 Wait, what classes? 11:00 <-Nebulous-> What are the monies? :P 11:00 One day I will come and visit America, and when I do, I will let you all know 11:00 Money plural. :P 11:00 <-Nebulous-> Oh. :P 11:00 <-Nebulous-> Precalc, for one... 11:00 <-Nebulous-> Let me keep looking. :P 11:00 Hi! 11:00 Also, the college has a LEGO Store 20 minutes away. 11:00 On iPod ATM 2012 06 20